1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication apparatus capable of reproducing data from a data processing apparatus.
2. Related Background Art
A printer controller or a printing system converts code data from a host (a computer, a personal computer etc.) into a bit map image, and causes a recorder (e.g. a page printer) to record the bit map image.
On the other hand, one conventional facsimile apparatus codes read image data, and transmits the coded data. The facsimile apparatus also converts received coded data into a bit image by decoding it, and causes a recording unit (e.g. a page printer) to record the bit image.
In some offices, those printing system and facsimile apparatus as described above are individually used. However, each such printing system and facsimile apparatus has a printing unit, and each printing unit is used for only a facsimile or for only a printing system. Therefore, in some offices which need both facsimile and printing functions, to individually own the facsimile apparatus and the printing system is not effective.